dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matvakama/Hybrid Destructor Death Animation Ideas
I decided to simply write this down, so that I don't forget and so I don't interfere with the twins' (the Skys) ideas. In the end of all death animations, the mask fly upwards and fall to the ground. NOTE: This covers the Destructors, who are identified in Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap. Jixiehua (Biomecha) Mechanical equipment electrocutes the Destructor as the biological parts start to wither. Biological parts break down, while mechanical ones explode. Necrosis (Muertovida) Her body starts to disintegrate, turning to sizzling purple energy. Necrosis panics and scumpers around, when his legs suddenly disintegrate and he falls to the ground. The moment he hits the ground, he disappears in a flash of purple light and sizzle. Biacant (Avia) Biacant is slowly fragmented by a cyclone, that forms around him. After a few seconds, the cyclone bursts with leaves and Biacant is gone. Oxidon (Amperix) The tanks on his shoulders burst in flames, while the entire Destructor suffers from electrical jolts and short circuits. In the end, Oxidon explodes in a shower of sparks. Belvapta (Aeroferno) A fiery cyclone, surrounds Belvapta, while she herself burns away, consumed by the fire. The fiery cyclone dissipates upwards and Belvapta is no more. COW-V62 (Audio) The main idea is that the rotors start malfunctioning, causing him to spiral out of control. When he's high up, the two big rotors explode, consuming the Destructor, while the pieces of his body fall to the ground along with the mask. Alquaros (Hydro) Alquaros starts to be unstable on his legs. He tries to escape, but then his essence (the water) loses stability flushes down. The unsteered chassis crumbles and falls to pieces. Scolcalta (Mortaero) Like most other Wind Beings of Destruction, Scolcalta is surrounded by a cyclone, that disintegrates her body. Scolcalta is turned to dust, but right before she dies, she bursts in a flash of dark purple energy, dissipating the cyclone. Chrotemnar (Cosmicair) Chrotemnar crumbles and when he's about to get up, he's surrounded a gravitic vortex, which causes him to explode after a moment. Corona (Solar) Corona's armor shatters, unveiling his/her true form: a being of light. Without the armor however, Corona loses corporeality and disperses in a flash of light. Gandorkar (Bara) Gandorkar is surrounded by a sandstorm, which consumes his body. In a final scream of pain, the sandstorm explodes, leaving nothing left of Gandorkar except for a few rocks and his mask. Cytorgordar (Chiono) Cytorgordar is envelopped by a snowstorm, that completely disintegrates the Destructor. When the process is over, the snowstorm fades out and spreads outwards, leaving only snow and Cytorgordar's mask behind. Aquiltar (Storm) Aquiltar starts to disperse, lightning emits from his body. Winds start to form around the Destructor, feeding on his moisture, deteriorating him. In the apex of the process, the storm clouds explode in a shower of water. Volatus (Volcanic) The volcano on Volatus' back explodes violently and collapses, felling the Destructor to his knees. When Volatus tries to get up, his lava innards explode, tearing the Destructor apart. Angelus (Kraavohk) Angelus briefly collapses, but quickly gets back up. As rises again, two "energy black holes" appear at his sides. One hole absorbs light energies, the other one consumes shadow powers. Angelus shifts in coloration, one half of his body is white and gold, the other half is pitch black and dark red. The two "energetic black holes" ultimately tear the Destructor in half, consume him, pull each other towards the other and explode upon contact. Vevilono (Grave) A grave formed out of necrotic energies forms behind the Destructor. He tries to get away, but ethereal bandages bind him and pull him towards the grave. After a brief struggle, Vevilono is pulled into the grave and tomb seals shut and disappears. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts